


Weathering the Storm

by PittPensPats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BISEXUAL TANAKA IS RLY IMPORTANT TO ME K, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Running Away, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PittPensPats/pseuds/PittPensPats
Summary: A particularly loud clap of thunder wakes Tanaka up from his sleep. He looks out the window at the storm that is brewing outside. The wind is howling to the point that the house creaks, he can see the trees outside thrashing in the gusts. The rain is coming down in sheets, constantly rapping against the window. Brilliant flashes of lightning illuminate the night sky, and the corresponding thunder rumbles throughout the countryside. Tanaka watches from his window for a few minutes. He's always liked watching storms, the power of nature is fascinating and also terrifying at times.He checks his phone to see what time it is, smiling when he notices he has some missed texts from Noya.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88
Collections: UWU Fic Chat aka Tree Soup aka Ghost Teeth 2020 Coronavirus Quarantine Fic Challenge





	Weathering the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first foray into writing fic. I'd like to give a shoutout to my lovely Twitter DM Chat, UWU Fic Chat. We decided that with this social distancing we are going to have a daily drabble/fanart/fic challenge. So thanks to Yulya, Ari, Jess, Nebs, Moony, Han, Acha, Olivia, Maggie, and Gingey, you are all the best and I love you all to bits.
> 
> Special thanks to Moony for betaing my first fic.
> 
> Wed 3/25: Theme: Runaway

A particularly loud clap of thunder wakes Tanaka up from his sleep. He looks out the window at the storm that is brewing outside. The wind is howling to the point that the house creaks, he can see the trees outside thrashing in the gusts. The rain is coming down in sheets, constantly rapping against the window. Brilliant flashes of lightning illuminate the night sky, and the corresponding thunder rumbles throughout the countryside. Tanaka watches from his window for a few minutes. He's always liked watching storms, the power of nature is fascinating and also terrifying at times. 

He checks his phone to see what time it is, smiling when he notices he has some missed texts from Noya. They had a nice break from the summer training camps and practice today, playing video games then watching a movie. Tanaka blushes when he remembers how Noya jumped and clung to him when there was an unexpected jump scare. He checks the messages expecting some dank memes or insults on how bad he played in Overwatch today.

Noya (11:27PM): hey

Noya (11:27PM): u awake

Noya (11:28PM): sry if i woke u up needed to talk to someone

That's weird. It's 11:36, only a few minutes since the last text. Usually Noya gets straight to the point, he doesn't normally beat around the bush like that. Tanaka starts to type up a response when his phone rings. It's even stranger for Noya to call him, he hates phone calls.

“Hey, I saw your texts, what's up?”

“Shit, sorry I woke you up.” Noya sounds more subdued than normal, and his voice sounds a little off. Something is not right here. Tanaka is determined to find out what's wrong and fix it.

“Nah bro, the storm did that, I was watching it for a bit then checked my phone.”

“You do love watching thunderstorms.” There is a lot of background noise where Noya is, combined with how quiet he is, it's almost hard to hear what he is saying.

“Noya, what's wrong? Where are you, there’s a lot of noise.”

“I'm… at the park near your house,” Noya responds apprehensively almost as if he is not sure if he should be saying it out loud.

“DUDE! It's a mess out there, you've been out in this storm the whole time? You should’ve called me sooner! You're gonna catch a cold, get over here now, I'll leave the door open.”

The meek “Thanks” he hears in response troubles him even further. 

This isn't like Noya. Something is really wrong. What happened that caused him to come out in the middle of a storm to the park of all places? Noya lives several miles away, how long has he been outside, how long has it been raining? He can ask those when Noya gets here, first thing's first he has to make sure Noya dries off quickly. Can’t have Karasuno’s Guardian Deity getting sick, so Tanaka grabs a change of clothes and some towels and sets them on the table by the front door. Noya is definitely going to be cold and could use some warming up, so Tanaka starts boiling some water for some tea. 

When he hears the door open he calls, “I left a change of clothes and towels on the table. Get changed and dry off, I'm making some tea. You can hang your wet clothes in the bathroom.” He doesn't hear any response so he goes to check.

What he sees makes his blood go cold. Noya's face and shirt are covered in blood. There also is a nasty bruise forming on his arm, it looks like it is in the shape of a hand. His eyes have the telltale bloodshot look of someone who has been crying. Someone did this to Noya. Someone hurt him and made him cry. They are going to pay for what they have done.

Tanaka runs up “Oh my God, are you ok? Are you bleeding from anywhere other than your head? Come with me.” He grabs Noya's hand and starts to lead him to the bathroom.

Noya pulls his hand back “No, I'll get the floor all wet—”

Tanaka grabs Noya's hand again. “I don't give a fuck, I'll clean it up later. We have to get you cleaned up and dried off. I don't want you getting sick!” Tanaka exclaims. Noya is taken aback by Tanaka's outburst. He kicks off his shoes and follows Tanaka to the bathroom.

Tanaka looks at the cut on Noya's forehead, now he's no doctor, but he was a clumsy kid growing up, and knows how to take care of cuts and bruises. “That cut isn't too deep, I don't think it'll need stitches, head wounds bleed a lot more than other cuts, I’ve had one once, it really freaked my mom out. It's ok, it looks worse than it is.” He smiles tentatively, and Noya tries to smile back, but it's not a patented Nishinoya Yuu smile that reaches all the way to his eyes and can bring light to the darkest situations.

Tanaka's heart aches for his best friend. He wants to wrap him up in the biggest hug and tell him it'll be alright and nothing will ever hurt him again. He wants to kiss every tear away from his eyes and protect that smile that he loves so much.

“I think it'll be best for you to take a shower and wash off before we clean up that cut. If you shower afterwards we'll have to dress it again.” Tanaka hands over the towels and change of clothes. “Put these on when you are done, they may be a bit big, but I made sure to grab some shorts with a drawstring so you can make them work. I'll go get the first aid kid from the upstairs bathroom. When you are done, let me know and I'll patch you up.”

The last thing he wants is for Saeko or his parents to wake up, so Tanaka tip-toes upstairs to get the first aid kit and some rags to wipe up the hallway. He clenches his fists, he's so mad he can't think straight. 

What happened? Why? Who took the happiness out of the warm honey eyes of his Noya? He goes to the kitchen and turns down the burner for the kettle to keep it warm for when they will need the tea. When the hall floors are all dry and clean, he hears the shower turn off. He grabs a pair of slippers and heads for the bathroom.

Noya opens the door and is surprised to see Tanaka already there waiting. He has his hair in a towel so it doesn't get into the cut on his forehead. “Here I brought you a pair of slippers, and I have the first aid kit as well. I’ll get you fixed up.” Noya nods in agreement and sits down.

Tanaka looks at the cut, it's too big for just a bandaid, so he grabs an antiseptic wipe, butterfly strips, gauze, tape, and ointment. “This may sting a little bit,” he says as he opens the wipe packet. “I'm gonna wipe it off, put on some ointment, close it with these strips, and cover it with gauze.”

Tanaka gets to work, a little clumsily, but clearly it's not the first time he's dressed a gash like this. 

“Wow, you really know what you are doing, Dr. Tanaka,” Noya chuckles softly with a small smile. Tanaka feels a bit relieved, he smiled, and made a joke. He's feeling better than he did when he got here, so that's good.

“Yeah, you know my clumsy ass. My mom would normally patch me up, but one time she wasn't around, so I tried to do it myself. It didn't end well, I made such a mess, hahaha. After that she taught me what to do for some general first aid. It's come in handy.” Tanaka tapes the gauze over the cut to keep it clean. “All done, let's go to the kitchen, I have some water boiling. I'll make some tea. I'll also grab an ice pack for your arm, that looks like it's gonna hurt.”

Noya instinctively covers the bruise, trying to hide it. “Thanks, you didn't have to do all of this.” Noya says. His eyes shining like he's on the verge of tears again.

Tanaka's heart breaks for Noya. He'd give anything to wrap him up and protect him from anymore heartache. “Dude, you're my best friend. Something's wrong, and I'll do whatever I can to help, you know that, right?” he replies while handing over an ice pack.

Noya chuckles and looks at the ceiling blinking rapidly trying to get the tears to go away. “Yeah, I am your best friend, aren't I,” he responds a little wistfully.

That reaction confuses Tanaka for a moment, but he lets it slide for now. He grabs two cups, some tea bags and pours some tea for the both of them. “So, do you want to talk about what's going on?”

“So... My dad figured out that I'm... gay.” The last word came out as almost a whisper. The look on his face shattered Tanaka's heart into a million pieces. It was vulnerable, but even worse it was almost afraid.

“WHAT?” Tanaka almost dropped the kettle. He was seeing red. Noya's father did this? That homophobic bastard, he's going to pay for this. “He did this to you?”

“Yeah, he screamed at me, said some really nasty things that I don't want to repeat, then he grabbed my arm and threw me. I hit the wall and broke a mirror. I saw the broken glass and the blood. I panicked and just ran. At some point the storm rolled in, but I didn't care. I can't go back there. Not after what he said.” Noya choked out holding back tears. “Next thing I knew I was at the park. And I didn't know where to go or what to do so I texted you. But I was so scared. What if you rejected me like he did?”

With those words Tanaka put down the kettle, rushed over and wrapped Noya in a hug. “Bro, I'd never reject you. I'll always be there for you, no matter what.” Noya started to sob and clutch at Tanaka's shirt. “It's ok, don't worry. I'm here. I won't hurt you. Everything’s gonna be ok” Tanaka whispers while rubbing his hand up and down Noya's back to soothe him. It takes every ounce of self restraint to not kiss the top of his head.

He stands there for a while, letting his best friend cry and be held as long as he needs to. His mind is racing.  _ Noya's gay? Does he like me? It makes so much sense, all those times he fell asleep on my shoulder, snuggled up next to me while watching movies. God I am so stupid. I should have realized this sooner.  _ His thoughts are interrupted when Noya pulls away.

Noya looks into Tanaka's eyes. “So, you don't care that I'm gay?” He asks tentatively.

“Of course not! Do I seem like the type of person who’d care?” Tanaka exclaims and gives Noya an over the top incredulous look.

Noya chuckles “I suppose you don't, and I should’ve known better since you have no problems with Daichi and Suga, or Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.”

“Hahaha yeah, should’ve been pretty obvious.” Tanaka pauses. Is this the right time to do this? Screw it, this is the best opportunity he's gotten. “To tell you the truth, I'm a little gay myself.”

Noya looks at him a little dumbstruck “Wait, what?”

Tanaka swallows hard, here goes “Yeah. I'm bi. I'm attracted to males and females, and anyone in between I guess.”

“You're serious?” Noya looks rocked to his core.

“Yeah. I've wanted to tell you for a while.” Tanaka starts to blush but he steels himself and looks into Noya's honey eyes and says “Well because, Yuu...” 

Before he can finish his sentence Noya pulls Tanaka's face down and kisses him.

The kiss is wetter than he imagined. Probably because Noya... Yuu spent the past 5 minutes sobbing into his chest. But Tanaka's heart was soaring. This was all he wanted ever since the first day he laid eyes on Yuu at volleyball tryouts over a year ago. Yuu breaks the kiss for a moment. 

Tanaka sighs “Oh thank God.”

Yuu looks up at him and smiles, one of those patented Nishinoya Yuu smiles. Tanaka sighs in relief. He nudges Tanaka in the chest “Do you know how long I have waited for you to call me that?” He said, nuzzling into Tanaka's neck. They stood there blissfully happy for a few moments, but then remembered the situation.

Yuu sits down at the table and puts his head into his hands, “What do I do? I can't go back home...”

“And I won't let you. Not with that bastard there. I'm not letting you get hurt again. I'll talk to my parents, tell them what happened. They’re very accepting. Saeko is a lesbian, and something similar happened with a girlfriend of hers when she was in high school. I'm sure they'd do the same for my ...boyfriend?” He says the last word almost as if it were a question. Yuu beams at the word boyfriend, so Tanaka continues, “Anyways my parents love you to death, there is no way they will have a problem with it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. It's too late now though, we can talk to them in the morning.” Tanaka explained. “You look tired, let's go to bed and worry about all of this in the morning. Besides, what’s a better way to forget about what happened than to fall asleep in your boyfriend's arms?” Tanaka jokes.

Yuu laughed “I think that's exactly what I need, Ryuu.”

They clean up the cups from the tea and tiptoe upstairs. Yuu is so exhausted that he falls asleep almost instantly. Tanaka can feel the warmth of his boyfriend next to him. He wraps his arms around him and vows to never let anyone hurt him ever again.

The next day they explain what happened to Tanaka's parents. They are horrified and reassure Yuu that he will always be welcome in their house no matter what. When Saeko walked in and was informed of the situation she just shouted, “ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU TWO GOT TOGETHER!” then abruptly left for work. 

After discussing everything Tanaka's parents, Yuu, and Tanaka drive to Yuu's house to talk to his father, and get his belongings. Tanaka's parents speak with Yuu's and make sure that his father doesn't lay a finger on him while he and Tanaka pack up stuff from his room. He got real quiet when Tanaka's father mentioned calling CPS if he did anything.

“Are you sure you are ok with this?” Yuu questioned when shoving all of his personalized t-shirts into a duffle bag.

“Dude, even if you weren't my boyfriend now, I wouldn't be ok with you living with someone who treated you like that.” Tanaka remarked as he was packing up Yuu's gaming consoles.

“I guess you're right.” Yuu mused. He looked around at his room and frowned. It is a shell of what it used to be, everything that made it his spaces is packed up in boxes and suitcases.

Tanaka places his hand on Yuu's shoulder. “Hey, it'll be alright. I know it's tough leaving home, but we'll get through this together. I'll help you decorate the spare room to make it just like this.”

“Yeah and living with my boyfriend won't be so bad.” They both smiled and shared a kiss.

They finish packing everything up and load it all up in the back of Tanaka's truck and head back to unpack. Tanaka's parents laid some ground rules both for living in the Tanaka household and for living with his boyfriend, things like a curfew, if they were staying elsewhere they had to inform Tanaka’s parents, no sleeping together on school nights (they learned from Saeko that no sleeping together period wasn’t going to be followed), and some other general household rules. Once it was all said and done the four of them sat down and had Yuu's favorite food for dinner.

Yuu never felt more free. He didn't have to be afraid of tiptoeing around his homophobic father doing everything he can to hide his sexuality from him. His secret was out and it lifted a huge weight off his shoulders. His team accepted him for who he was, and the man he has been in love with since volleyball tryouts loves him back. Things can't get any better. 

As long as he has Ryuu and his friends, everything was going to turn out alright.


End file.
